releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Witches
Witches are a species derived from mortals found in the world Release that Witch is set in. Note: This page contains a list of the witches from the book. For a list of all significant characters, including the witches, visit Characters. Appearance With the exception of greater physical beauty, there are no massive physical differences between mortals and witches. Background Witches are mortal women who start to absorb magic power, and become a new species. Witches awaken their powers at a random moment in their lives, usually during puberty; if a woman doesn't awaken by the time they turn 18, they will never be a witch. Witches are sterile, the reason currently unknown. About 1 out of 100 women can become a witch, and then only 1 in 10 witches exhibit "combat" powers, this includes Extraordinaries. Evolution may unlock combat powers for initially non-combat witches. There 3 important events for a witch: # Day of Awakening: Awakening of their ability. # Day of Adulthood: Improvement of their ability with a chance to gain a Branch ability. # High Awakening / Evolution: '''Improvement of the ability by obtaining a better understanding of their ability and possible use. Witches can feel an '''awakening call. Magic power would gather inside a witch's body on the aforementioned Day of Awakening. During this process, a witch would not only be able to feel the weird changes inside her body, but also, for a majority of witches, they would be unable to restrain the strange magic power, causing them to use their newly-gained ability involuntarily. For witches who awakened only near the end of adulthood, it was as if they never had a Day of Adulthood. Their magic powers were never able to develop and thus remained in the pre-adulthood form forever. Naturally, they didn't have the derivative skills and steady growth that were unique to adulthood. We don't know if such witches were able to have High Awakenings, but if they were unable to develop, the problems with their magic power would bug them for the rest of their lives.Chapter 466 The self-reinforcing witches are called Extraordinaries. These witches never suffer magic energy backlash as their bodies are always using magic energy. They are also immune to the effects of God stone of Retaliation, and can use them offensively, evolved Extraordinaries are called Transcendants. The red mist required for the Demons respiration is fatal to witches. Abilities A witches' body gathers magic energy starting from the day they awaken. This fuels their magic ability(ies). What kind of magic ability they have can't be determined beforehand, but upon awakening the witch mysteriously 'knows' what her ability is. Witches also get the following enhancements after awakening: slight self-healing, physical beauty, slower aging, in general live healthier, and the temperament is changed too.Chapter 976 List of Witches Notes: this will be cleaned up later; list of powers can be found in the Magic page. Witch Union (From Kingdom of Graycastle) Witch Union (Former Witch Cooperation Association) Witch Union (From Sleeping Island) Witch Union (From Kingdom of Dawn/Wolfheart) Witch Union (From Kingdom of Everwinter) Witch Union (Former Pure Witches) Sleeping Island (Tilly Wimbledon Faction) Sleeping Island (Bloodfang Association Faction) Pure Witches Taquila Witches and Union/Witch Federation Others Trivia * Witches of the Witch Union have a tendency to call each other "sister". * It is shown that the Church has a book, containing details about the different kinds of witches and their powers. * It was mentioned that a noble in King's City has a witch capable of changing temperatures; the name of the witch was never mentioned.Chapter 147 * Witches are known as divine lady by mojin people. References Category:Witches Category:Humans